


Sleep

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: After Gregor helped Robin with his illness, Robin thought that maybe there's some truth that sleeping in the same bed with Gregor would be good for his health. Worth a try, right?





	

  
Robin shook and stretched, cracking his joints. Sigh, it seems like his sleep wasn't that good. His back still ached from carrying all his books from marching yesterday. Gregor offered to help him but he also had Nowi on his back after she whined about how tired she was. He politely declined.

Shaking his head, he tossed on his coat and wandered out his tent for breakfast. The camp was always so quiet in the morning. The sun barely peaked beyond the mountain tops. As Robin walked, he pondered about his current physical condition. He's not exactly weak, per se but it was starting to wore on him every time he woke up and he felt achy.

Walking into the mess hall, he saw Gregor and Lon'qu seemingly having a deep and heavy conversation. Lon'qu stared at Gregor as he waved his hands around. Robin assumed that they were having a discussion on battle tactics.

Robin grabbed a nearby muffin and approached the couple, catching Gregor's eyes for a second. He gave a grin and waved Robin over. "Oy, Robin. Is early good morning," said Gregor cheerfully. "Surprised to see you here. Normal for you to come late like lazy horse."

Robin laughed, "Ah, yeah. I woke up early and I couldn't get back to sleep.", he looked at Lon'qu and gave him a nod. Robin received a nod back. Silent as usual.

"Ah, Robin has sleeping problem, no? Is it dreams of me again?", Gregor asked before shoving some bread into his mouth. Robin blushed, he wasn't sure if he wanted Lon'qu to hear this. Lon'qu didn't seem to react though.

"N-no. I just have some back pain recently. It's nothing bad," replied Robin. "Ah, a warm bed means no ache. Robin want to share bed with Gregor? Is that why come so early?", Gregor said frankly. Robin flinched and turned his head towards Lon'qu, but got a bored expression in response. Does nothing faze that man?

"Hah, that's really fine, Gregor. I understand the logic behind your offer but I don't see how an extra blanket would not be enough." Robin shrugged his shoulders and try to give an apologetic look. Gregor just frowned back. "Ah, does Robin not trust Gregor? After Gregor help you with bug infection. Gregor hope that Robin would open up more."

Before Robin can apologize, Lon'qu piped up. "I do agree with Gregor. I have heard that the sharing of body heat can be beneficial for your health." Gregor smiled and laugh, "Ah, yes! Gregor has good ally in Lon'qu." Slamming his hand onto Lon'qu back, Lon'qu coughed out his drink and glared back at Gregor. "Okay, I'm leaving."

As Lon'qu walked away, Gregor waved and shouted, whilst Robin sat and contemplate his options. He can trust Lon'qu after all, he had always given good advice, in terms of battle and in personal life. Maybe he was overly cautious around Gregor, he had always been a stalwart ally.

What did he got to lose anyway?

"Uh, Gregor?", Robin said in a hushed voice. "I think I might, er... accept your offer. Your sleeping together offer." Staring down at his half-eaten muffin, he awaited Gregor's answer. Receiving a hard pat at his back, Gregor gave his bellowing laugh. "Ah, of course Robin can sleep with Gregor! Gregor promise you, no more back achies for you!"

Glancing back at Gregor's smiling face, all Robin could do was give a nervous smile. "Right."

\----

Nervousness overwhelmed Robin for the rest of the day. As much as he wanted to change his mind, his manners and pride prevented him from doing so. And really, if he thinks about it, what does he really have to worry about? Gregor is a good man, a man with a good moral standing. After all, he saved Nowi when he didn't need to.

Maybe Robin's just nervous because he's a big guy.

Double-checking to make sure that his battle strategies were correct, he delivered his plans to Frederick before making his way to dinner.

The mess hall is chattery and busy as always. Glancing around, he saw Chrom who called him over. Dodging Vaike as he rushed to fill his plate, he sat down next to Chrom and Frederick He flicked his eyes towards Gregor, sitting around by Nowi, Olivia and Lon'qu. Gregor animatedly talked about something that he couldn't hear, but judging from Olivia's and Nowi's expressions, it must be something interesting.

Chrom's voice pulled Robin out of his staring, and he returned to his plate. Robin just needs to calm down. Relax. Take it easy.

\---

Standing outside Gregor's tent late at night, Robin shuffled back and forth. Dressed in his comfy pajamas that Chrom bought for him, he wondered if it's still possible to change his mind. Gregor would probably be really upset though...

Ah, goddamn it. Robin looked around one last time and slowly walked into the tent to see Gregor doing some sit-ups on the floor. It barely looked like it was taking him any effort at all. Looking around, Gregor's tent is surprisingly clean. There was a desk covered with shields and weapons, next to some sharpening stones. At the very back was a heavy-looking chest, probably filled with all the money he saved up.

Upon sight of Robin, Gregor quickly jumped onto his feet. Wearing a white sleeveless undershirt, and gray cotton pants, he waved Robin in. "You ready to go sleep now? Gregor was waiting!" Slightly sweaty and his arms lightly covered by red hair similar to those on top of his head, Gregor grabbed a nearby cloth and started wiping himself.

Robin smiled awkwardly, "Uh, sorry I was late. Got some paperwork I needed to do." Gregor just smiled, and crawled into the bed, and patted the empty spot beside him. "Sit next to Gregor. Let us sleep and Gregor will prove that there is no more achy problems."

Right. As Robin walked towards the surprisingly well-kept bed, Gregor grabbed Robin's hand and gently pulled him closer. Robin gulped, and shook his head. This is just men just sharing a bed together. No problem.

Sliding himself underneath the blanket, Robin felt a lot more warmer than he anticipated. It's a nice kind of warm, admittedly. "Oy, is Robin ready? Gregor going to blow off light now."

Robin stared at the ceiling and nodded, before Gregor chuckled. "Robin need not worry so much. It is just bed sharing." Before he knew it, the light is turned off and all he could see was darkness.

Closing his eyes, before long Gregor slipped inside and quietly whispered good night. Robin replied back as he laid down, waiting for sleep to approach.

Hey, this isn't so bad. It's definitely warm and comfy. This is quite pleasant. Robin sunk himself to the soft mattress, and listened to the soft breathing of the man beside him. "I could get used to this," Robin murmured to himself. His eyes closed and he relaxed and his breathing slowed down and

Strong arms slipped around Robin's chest and his eyes quickly opened. Oh gods, Gregor is cuddling him. Robin can feel soft breathes near his neck, and Gregor's strong chest pressing against his back. Okay, Robin, relax. It's just some cuddling. Gregor's a cuddler, that's not unexpected, he seems like the type.

Robin tried to relax himself, thinking of pegasi jumping over a fence. Relax. There's nothing that's going to happen. Eventually, he calmed himself down and nuzzle back against Gregor. Actually... this is pretty nice...

\---

Being woken by Gregor the morning after, was both sad and great at the same time. Sad because gods, that was one of the best sleep Robin had in a really long time and he wished that he could keep sleeping. Great because gods, that was one of the best sleep Robin had in a really long time and he just had to do it again.

Giving a yawn, Robin stood up and quickly fixed his hair, as Gregor stood over him, grinning proudly. "See! Gregor know that sleeping with Gregor makes you feel very good. No more aches!" Robin grinned back, "You were right, Gregor. That was very comfortable, and my back feels great!"

Turning his head away as he got ready to go back to his tent, he asked "Is it okay if we were to do it again? Soon?"

As Gregor slipped into his armored outfit, he exclaimed, "Of course Robin can share bed with Gregor. Gregor admits, it is very fun to sleep with good friend."

Robin replied with a grin, inside bubbling with excitement.  
\----

The next night, Robin prepared himself for another sleep with Gregor. Carrying a small bag of clothes, and other necessities, he scampered his way to the entrance of Gregor's tent before calling out for him.

After a few seconds, Gregor greeted Robin in the same clothes as before and quickly allowed him inside. "Oy, Robin is excited for sleep time, no?" Robin just scratched his head and gave a shy smile in return. "Yeah, sorry Gregor, I really hope I'm not bothering you. If you changed your mind...", Robin started before being waved off by Gregor. "Ah, it is not unexpected. Common for people to fall in love after sharing bed with Gregor."

"I-I'm not in love, thank you," stammered Robin quickly. Gregor laughed and again patted down the empty space next to him. "If Robin sleeps here often, Gregor might ask you to pay bed toll. Body heat for gold." Robin took it as a joke but noted saving some gold if Gregor was serious.

Stretching his legs, Robin cautiously walked close to the bed before putting down his bag. Taking out a plush toy, he laid next to Gregor who eyed it with interest. "Why Robin bring toy this time? Is Gregor not enough for warmth?"

Robin looked straight at Gregor's face, noting the awkward closeness between them. Shaking his head, he replied, "I like having something to cuddle when I sleep. Childish, I know but it's comforting."

"Robin can cuddle Gregor. Gregor is good for cuddling", boasted Gregor as he flexed one of his arms. Robin stared back at the bulging muscle before shaking his head. "I-it's fine", said Robin nervously. His mouth is starting to feel a bit dry.

"Too bad, Gregor huge fan of cuddling.", said Gregor with a frown, before getting ready to blow off the light. "Little Robin ready to have good sleep?"

Receiving a quick nod back from Robin, Gregor blew the light off and quickly slipped back into bed. Robin moved around to adjust himself before laying his head onto Gregor's arm. Wait, what?

Pulling his toy closer to his chest, Robin thought of what he should do. He's not really in a bad situation, the warm skin of Gregor's arm is pretty nice. Maybe he should just settle down and relax. Flipping onto his side, chest facing Gregor, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. For some reason, he isn't feeling that comfortable as before.

Staring in the dark, the low bobbing of Gregor's chest entranced him a bit. Robin's hands twitched and he was tempted to lay his hands on those muscled pecs. Moving slightly closer so that their chests are pressing together, Robin nuzzled his face closer to the cape of Gregor's neck.

Having this close skin-to-skin contact made Robin feel a bit fuzzy, combined with Gregor's body heat. He closed his eyes and relaxed once more, as Gregor snaked his other arm around Robin's hips. Robin froze up.

Why should I be surprised at this, thought Robin to himself. He already knew that Gregor is a cuddler, from experience and hearing it from the man himself. He eased himself closer, as Gregor's arms pulled Robin closer to him.

Robin flinched as their hips get dangerously close to each other. Wiggling his hips to break some space, Gregor's arm pulled him closer until their hips are brushed right next to each other and Robin had his thigh between Gregor's legs.

Quickly looking back at Gregor's face just shows a man in a peaceful sleep with a little drool. Robin finally stop struggling. Gregor is a cuddler, and that's something he has to face with if he wanted to keep sleeping with him. It's not like being hugged like this is that bad anyway, it's actually kinda-

A light shift of Gregor's hips brought new information. Gregor's not wearing any underwear.

Gods, how did Robin not notice this? Was he not wearing any last time? Why is he just noticing this right now? Flustered at this brand new information, Robin could feel a hefty sack right on his thigh, along with a thick and long shaft laying on the side. Based on the feel, luckily Gregor wasn't in an aroused state at the moment but Robin was still alarmed that Gregor would go to bed in such a state. Was this common?

Closing his eyes firmly and trying to ignoring the weight on his thigh, he tried to break away but Gregor's forearms grip on his hips is making it difficult. After a few seconds of shifting and moving around, Robin finally succumbed and relaxed against Gregor's muscled chest.

As Robin laid, all he can do is wait for sleep to take him away, which didn't take that much time.

\----

This time, Robin woke up earlier than Gregor did. Still within Gregor's tight embrace, he tried to wiggle his way out. As Robin was moving, he realized something. Gregor was hard.

As his eyes widen in shock, he glanced down to see a big buldge coming out of Gregor's cotton pants. His arms, still pressed against his chest, could only struggle as he stared down Gregor's hard erection that's right on top of his thigh. Robin gulped at the size, as his hands twitched. Nuzzling back onto Gregor's chest, he tried to ignore the warm heat generating from Gregor's hard-on. If he pretended to fall asleep and having Gregor wake up, he can just ignore this entire situation.

As he lay down still, he breathe in more of Gregor's scent. Maybe because they were cuddling so close to each other but Gregor seems to be a bit sweaty. Gregor's scent... wasn't that bad to be honest, Robin thought to himself. A bit musky but it's kinda... pleasing?

Realizing what he was thinking, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine things like cute little cats meowing or a nice sunny day in a field of flowers. Before long, he felt the shifting of Gregor's body as he woke up.

"Oy... Gregor hope Robin did not notice this," mused Gregor as he moved out of the bed. Robin laid there, pretending to still be sleeping. It would be easier if he pretend a bit longer, to avoid the awkward situation that has arised. (like something else that has arised, Robin thought embarrassingly)

Before long, Robin got shook awake by Gregor, glancing up to see his smiling face. As if nothing had happened. Robin put on his most tiredsome face, and stretched and yawned.

"T-that was a good sleep, okay bye." Standing quickly, Robin rushed out of the tent with a weak wave at Gregor.

It's back at his tent when he realized he left his clothes back at Gregor's.

\------

Robin flipped through the pages of his strategic book, his eyes quickly glancing past fancy words and diagrams. As much as he focused on what he is staring, his thoughts would quickly go to what he felt that morning. The warmness of Gregor as they slept together. And that dick bulge.

Robin shook the thoughts away, embarrassed at what he was thinking. It is inappropriate to think of a friend in such a way, he was absolutely sure. But his building of saliva in his mouth and his quickening breaths said otherwise.

Ugh! It doesn't even matter, anyway. There's no way that they would even sleep together, either platonically or... Not after the way that he quickly just rushed out. Robin palmed his face worryingly. Gods, Gregor must have thought he was upset or something and they'll never talk again and-

"Robin?" called out a voice from outside. Robin turned quickly, recognizing Gregor's accented voice anywhere. Swallowing, Robin calmed himself before replying, "Yes, Gregor? I'm right here. You can come in."

Gregor slowly entered the tent, giving his signature grin and wave, and carrying the bag Robin left. "Oy, Robin. Gregor was worried that you go so quickly." Robin nodded quickly before realizing he needed to reply back. "O-oh, I had to go to the restroom. I apologize for my quick departure."

"Ah, really?", Gregor sat down onto the bed and put the bag onto the floor. He smiled back expectantly at Robin, who can only look back at Gregor. An awkward silence issued, before Gregor quickly stood up. "Robin look busy so Gregor go away now."

Before Gregor can leave, Robin stammered, "I-I'm sorry but can I sleep with you again tonight?!" Gregor glanced back, gave a thumbs up and said "Mmm, Gregor will say yes. Sharing bed with Robin is quite nice." Chuckling to himself, he paced out with a whistling tune, leaving a nervous Robin who quickly rushed to complete his work.

\----

"I can't believe I'm gonna be sleeping with Gregor again", Robin thought to himself wistful but with slight concern.

Approaching Gregor's tent late at night slowly with a pouch of clothes and necessities, his mind wandered to what could be coming up next. As much as he expected to have a regular sleeping season with Gregor again, he prays with hope that something else could happen. Like Gregor confessing that he wanted to do something more or... Robin couldn't help himself blushing.

"Robin! Be a man.", he scolded himself. "You can't always expect things to happen unless you take the initiative." Steeling his guts, Robin just wanted to ask one question. Just a plain and simple question. Standing right outside, he got ready and called out for Gregor.

Gregor's huge shadow appeared before he pulled apart the entrance, greeting Robin in his regular sweat pants. Robin glanced for a bit, staring at Gregor's muscular amrs before quickly shifting his sights to Gregor's smiling face. Patting his face to hide his embarrassed expression, he quickly ducked inside.

"Ah, again I must apologize, Gregor." Robin says, hands awkwardly on his sides. As Gregor's hand patted his shoulder, Gregor replied. "Oy, it is no problem for old Gregor. Maybe Gregor ask for small favor in future, yes?" Grabbing Robin's pouch and laying it on the nearby desk, Gregor asked. "Are you ready to make with the sleeping?"

Robin shook his head before sitting on Gregor's trusted old bed. He cleared his throat and asked, "Uh, Gregor. This might be a weird question but..." Gregor looked down, hands on his hips when he heard an question that he wasn't expecting. "Gregor, do you always sleep without underwear?"

Gregor paused before giving out a huge guffaw. "Ah, so Robin notice?" Robin stared back, surprised by Gregor's reaction. Gregor leaned closer. "I do many work in Regna Ferox. Very cold there. But here? I feel very hot with underwear."

Robin nodded, "Oh. I-I understand. Sorry for asking." Gregor shook his head, "No issue, Robin. I normally sleep in birthday suit."

In birthday suit? As in-

"Naked?!", Robin shouted. Gregor laughed and nodded. Robin imagined Gregor sleeping naked, his strong thick naked chest, his strong thick naked legs, and

Robin huffed and puffed in excitement as Gregor just stared back, slightly confused and concerned. "Oy, Robin. Are you okay?"

"GREGOR!", Robin shouted, his eyes wide and his fists pumped. He bowed down slightly, before stammering. "I-I think I am terrible for making you sleep in uncomfortable clothing. S-so..." With his bravado lessen, he shakingly asked. "I-I think you should sleep as you regularly would?"

Gregor palmed in face in confusion. "Is Robin asking me to sleep in birthday suit?" Robin nodded, trying to make it seemed like he's asking this for altrustic reasons and not because he want to see his dick. Gregor looked as he was thinking to himself before nodding, and started to slip off his shirt and pants.

Robin holded his breathe as Gregor started by taking off his undershirt. Slowly taking it off like he's in a strip show, he pulled the hem up, revealing his toned abs, with deep red treasure trail flowing back down into his pants. As he pulled up, his thick, curved pecs stood out in particular. Similarly to his abs, it's covered with a light layering of hair. Light brown nipples perk out in the cool air, and Robin swallowed the pooling of drool in his mouth.

Hiking up his undershirt fully, Gregor lifted up his arms, rubbing his underarms if sore. Robin glanced at the revealing of Gregor's pits. It was hairy as hell, which interested Robin. Robin always had been kinda smooth, and was quick to shave if necessary.

Gregor gave a cocky grin before turning his front away from Robin. Hooking his thumbs onto the waistband of his pants, he wiggled his hips before slipping them off slowly. Robin gasped as Gregor's hairy ass got revealed. It wasn't like he was surprised. After all, Gregor was pretty much a human bear from what he had seen but it was the size and shape that amazed him. Thick, fat glops of meat hung tight and when Gregor pulled his knees upwards to remove his pants, his buttcheck just shifted in the most delightful way possible.

Robin moved his hands across his crotch, moving alongside his growing erection. Embarrassed, but he could not help himself, as he muffled a groan as his blood pulsed and his excitement grows.

Gregor gave a little shake of his hips, causing his ass to wobble (Robin could only stared in delight), before turning around to show Robin what he was waiting for. Robin gulped as he stared at the thick shaft hanging from Gregor's crotch. Around 6 inches flaccid, the top covered with curly red hair, the thick shaft slimmed out before ending with a thick mushroom head. Robin wondered what it would feel to have inside his mouth.

Gregor approached Robin, who could only stared back at amazement. He would never expected that the old mercenary could be hiding such an amazing body. Well, maybe he could but having it confirmed in his eyes validate any recent fantasties that he had been having.

As Gregor stood in front of Robin, giving him his usual sleep, he asked in his regular manner, "So, ready for sleep?" Robin shifted his hips to hide his erection and quickly slipped into the bed, trying to ignore his desire to just ask Gregor to use his body as much as he can.

Hearing Gregor chuckle overhead, he joined Robin and slipped inside, before seizing Robin's hips and pulling him closer. Robin froze, hear beating furiously as Gregor leaned in. "Gregor like cuddling. This is no problem?" Robin just nodded and pushed his face closer against Gregor's naked chest, his fuzzy chest hair tickling his face, which aroused Robin more than he expected.

As firm arms removed the space between them, Gregor pulled Robin closer so that Gregor's mouth was uncomfortably close to Robin's eye. "Robin is so warm tonight. Is everything okay?" Robin just nuzzled against Gregor closer, as his hands nervously touch against Gregor's body. Gregor sniggered and hold one of Robin's roaming hands, eliciting a gasp from Robin.

Guiding Robin's hand around, he pulled it so Robin could rest it on top of one of Gregor's meaty pecs. Robin anxiously squeeze, Gregor giving a hum in reply. Cuddling under the blanket together and touching Gregor's pecs wasn't what Robin was expecting but... he wasn't complaining.

Flicking Gregor's nipple with a thumb, leads to Gregor to hike his hips higher. Grabbing Robin's hand, Gregor slowly drag it down alongside the chest... to his waist... eventually to his hips. Gregor mused, "Robin. You do what you want to make yourself have good sleep." Robin gulped at this surprisingly invitation and slowly trawled his hand until it's almost directly on top of Gregor's shaft.

Before Robin could touch it, Gregor gave a small peck on his neck and collarbones. Robin squicked in surprise, before Gregor shifted his hips until his dick was right under Robin's hand. Robin paused, expecting a reaction, before reaching and grabbing Gregor's soft cock.

Gregor hummed as Robin curiously pumped his hand. His other hand, itching in boredom move to touch Gregor's face, as if to make sure that he was really there. Gregor opened his mouth, slipping Robin's thumb inside his mouth, as he sucked and licked. Robin pulled his head just to see Gregor winked and push Robin's thumb out before moving in for a kiss.

Pre-cum fell from Gregor's cock head as Gregor assaulted Robin's mouth with his own. Flicking his tongue at Robin's lips, Robin gladly open his mouth for him. As they continue to make out, Robin slowly pumped Gregor to hardness. As it seemed like he was already big and thick before, it was amazingly huge when harden. At least 9 inches, he thought. The insanely warm heat generated just pulled Robin closer, as he moaned into Gregor's mouth.

Suddenly, Gregor pulled back the blanket, letting everything out in the air. Robin, surprised, pulled back, releasing Gregor's thick cock from his grasp. Robin stared back at Gregor, face flushed and panting, whilst Gregor gave Robin a look that he never saw from him before. A fierce look. A hungry look.

Gregor calmly sat up in a lotus position, his hard cock prominently between his legs. With a wolfish grin, he grabbed Robin's ass, pulling him close so that Robin's face was pulled close towards his dick. Robin squeak in surprise, though he kinda liked being manhandled like that.

Gregor smiled down at him, and said "Robin needs to pay for all the free good sleep he got, no?". Grabbing the base of his dick, he lightly slapped Robin's face with his cock, causing Robin to blush like a newly wed maiden.

Robin peered up, before nodding confidently and pursing his lips against Gregor's head. Flicking his tongue along the slit, he tried to remember what he knew from reading some books that he thought was a medical text on the human male body.

Gregor moaned and muttered compliments, feeling up Robin's hair as Robin sucked on his fat cockhead. Glossing the cock with his saliva, and giving the occasional glance up, seeing Gregor's unusually flustered experience prove to him that he was doing it correctly. He adjust his position so that he can go down more easily and he gently grazed the base of Gregor's cock with his sweaty palms.

Lapping down Gregor's pre-cum like it was an delicious nectar, Robin awkwardly push his head down before he had to pull back and cough. Gregor looked incredulous before patting an encouraging peck on Robin's neck, replying a flustered blush in return. Robin got ready and gave back, dragging his tongue onto the underside of Gregor's cock, trying to get down to the base, at least.

After a few minutes of slurping and sucking, and constant encouragement from Gregor, Robin was able to put in around 7 inches of cock inside his mouth before he had to let go. Robin mewed in disappointment as Gregor laughed, his chest wet with sweat and his cock slicked with saliva.

Gregor pulled and embraced him, leaving Robin awkwardly to grind his clothed ass against Gregor's throbbing erection. Robin shifted his pants off, showcasing his pale round butt to Gregor. Gregor crawled his hands against Robin's back before rubbing a finger against Robin's entrance.

Robin moaned, moving his ass against Gregor's finger as he slowly jacked himself off. Embarrassed enough that he was acting in such a shameless way, but gods, his hormones were screaming and he wanted it so bad. He moved around so that his petite chest was directly against Gregor's thick curved pecs and gave Gregor a kiss on his forehead.

Gregor chuckled, before grabbing a tube of lube nearby. Wetting his fingers up, he slowly pushed inside, wringing out excited sounds of Robin. Gregor calmly smiled and ask, "Robin, is Gregor making you feel good?" Robin could only muttered out yeses and moans. Gregor continued, "Does Robin want old Gregor fat cock inside you?"

Robin tighten up, extracting a chuckle from Gregor before saying, "Oh gods, please Gregor. F-fuck me please?" Degraded to begging and saying such dirty words made Robin feel kinda awkward and shy, but seeing Gregor's face redden and his fingers pushing in harder removed any guilt from his head.

One finger. Two finger. Then three. As Gregor fingerfucked Robin, all Robin could do is awkwardly jack himself and stare at Gregor's face. His masculine face was giving a firm and serious expression, as he was fixated on loosening Robin up. Robin could only smile, there's just something so comforting about Gregor. He's a good friend, and when he was hugged, it just feels... secured?

With a hard thrust, Robin broke from his train of thoughts and he suppressed his moans by biting onto Gregor's shoulder. Before long, Gregor removed his fingers and gently laid Robin down, hiking Robin's legs onto his shoulders for a better position.

"You ready, Robin?", Gregor asked concerned. Robin nodded, and leaned in and whispered, "Fuck me, you old man." Gregor hmphed, and slowly pushed in. Robin twitched as his hole opened up to accept the intruding phallus, but slowly relaxed. Gregor kissed Robin as he pushed in. Massaging Robin's thighs to help him relax, he eventually fit in around 5 inches before pulling back.

Robin glanced down and swore. He can't even fit in at least the size of Gregor's flaccid dick? Gregor noticed Robin's concern and huskily whispered, "It is okay. Next time you will take more of Gregor cock."

Next time? Robin blushed in excitement, as Gregor slowly moved. Bucking his hips, Robin grunted as Gregor's shaft moved and slipped inside him. With the ocassional hit on the prostate, he gyrated his hips against the rhythm, as Gregor slowly plowed him down.

Before long, Gregor was able to start giving rapid shallow thrusts. Grunting and sweat dripping from his forehead, Robin wiped him off and gave encouraging words, manually tightening up to help get off Gregor. Robin stared up at Gregor, his uncharacteristic serious eyes looking down at Robin's chest, his rough hands massaging his chest as if he had tits. Robin could only stare back with an glossy expression before a thrust hit him in the perfect spot. Fuck, Robin covered his mouth as he hold back moans from the pleasure of being fucked into the bed. As Robin slowly jerk himself off with his spare hand, he quickly recognize the feeling of his own coming orgasm.

"I-I'm coming, coming!" Robin panted out. Gregor froze before suddenly went harder, crushing his lips against Robin before Robin came all over his own chest. Robin laid back limped, as Gregor made use of his body, burying his cock inside before his thrusts became quick and-

Thick squirts of cum flowed inside of Robin, as Robin hold back a moan at the feeling of warm cum travelling inside. Gregor let out a loud groan, staying inside like a dog before slowly pulling down. Shakingly standing, Gregor stared at the cum-covered Robin and smiled. He lifted up his arms to wipe his sweat and all Robin could do is stare at Gregor's manly sweaty pits. Shaking his head at how filthy he had become, he grabbed a tissue that Gregor had offered and wiped himself off.

As Gregor lay back in bed and rubbed against Robin, he gave a kiss onto Robin's collarbone, nuzzling before quickly falling asleep. Robin could only follow.

\-------

"GREGOR! I WANT A RIDE!", shouted Nowi as she marched alongside everyone. "Ah, sorry, old dragon lady. But this boy needs more help. Exercising is good for you.", Gregor replied cheerfully as Robin laid on his back.

"Ugh, no fair. Making an old lady walk," Nowi complained before she ran towards Frederick to hike a ride. Robin could only chuckle. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem. Gregor don't mind helping Robin.", he said as he gave a firm grab on Robin's ass. Robin could only blush. He'll make sure to scold him for that tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thinking that there wasn't any Gregor/Male Unit fics but it turns out there was. Huh, what's up with that, eh? Not satisfied at all, but I'm tired of looking at this. Might edit it in the future. Comments and criticisms are welcome.


End file.
